Family Planning
by Chibi Kitsune1
Summary: Bulma wants something from her husband. He's unwilling to give it. My take on Bra's birth and ... conception. More on conception, actually. Warning:Mature content.


"I want another baby."

To his credit, he didn't choke on his breakfast. Instead, he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time then swallowed.

"No," he said simply.

Bulma Briefs crossed her arms and glared at her husband. They were in the only ones left at the table now. Her parents had darted off to God-knows-where for their umpteenth vacation since her father retired and made Bulma president of the Capsule Corporation. And Trunks was hanging out with Goten again.

"You didn't even take the time to think about it," she told him as she watched him wolf down another dish.

"There's nothing to think about," he said without pausing with his meal.

"But I want another child," she pleaded with him now.

"What's wrong with the one you have now?"

"There's nothing wrong with him," she said defensively. "He's an angel. But he's almost all grown up. He's always busy with his friends or with school. He doesn't like it when I drop him off at school. You know he prefers to walk rather than be seen with me. He doesn't even kiss me good bye anymore."

"Is this what that's about? Your baby boy is flying out of the nest so now you want a new egg to hatch. Let me have a talk with the boy," he growled. "He's been spending too much time at The Idiot's house anyway."

"You are not going to bully Trunks into staying home," she said heatedly. "And that is not what this is about. All kids go through that stage when they'd rather die than be seen with their parents and I understand that. It's just that I miss having a baby to hold. Maybe a baby girl this time."

"Geez, I get it now," he smirked. "It's that time of the month for you now, isn't it?"

A piece of toast hit him squarely on the forehead. Vegeta chewed thoughtfully on her well aimed missile as he watched his wife angrily stomp away.

Water sluiced down his hard body as he stood under the shower head. The day had been gruelling. After putting at least 4 hours of hard training, he spent another four hours sparring with Kakkarot. But that wasn't what made his day gruelling. It was his wife.

Since that day they talked about babies, he'd been very careful about sleeping with her. Often, he'd come to bed only when he was certain she was asleep. He wanted very much to make love to her but he had to make sure that the baby idea was far from her head. He decided to wait a while before they had sex again. But that was proving to be more difficult than he expected.

She was strutting around the house in shorts and tank tops that left so little to the imagination. She found every little excuse to rub against him. And he was almost positive she was using her perfume as an air freshener because he could sense her scent everywhere in the house. He had a suspicion that she was trying to seduce him without being too obvious. And as he looked down on himself at the moment, it was working. He only had to think of her and he'd get hard.

He felt her presence before he heard the swish of the sliding door opening to reveal the source of his sexual frustration. Bulma stepped into the shower with him proud and stark naked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to attend a conference and I'm already late. You were taking so long to finish your shower, I thought I'd join you instead to save time," she said with a sexy smile in the corner of her lips.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"There 20 other bathrooms in this house," he said. "And you know from experience that stepping into the shower with me is going to make you miss that conference."

She gave a half-hearted shrug and placed a hand on his slick chest to push him from her path as she walked gracefully to stand under the spray. Despite the fact that their bathroom was larger than regulation size bathrooms, he felt the room close in on him as he watched her begin lathering her body. She had her back to him and was humming softly as she started with her arms then her neck, to her breasts, down her abdomen, down...

She smiled wickedly when she felt his hard chest touch her back.

"What are you trying to do to me?" he whispered harshly.

"I don't know what you mean," she said innocently but didn't turn around because she knew she had a triumphant look on her face.

"Witch," he said as he nibbled on her ear. "You're going to pay for this."

She gasped as he stroked her breasts with each hand while he kissed her neck. His hands and lips touched and explored, drawing from her sounds of pleasure. She tried to turn around, wanting to touch him as he was touching her, but he wouldn't let her. He held her where she was, standing with her back pressed against him, with everything open and within his reach. Her hands stroked what she could reach, his hair... his thighs.

Then he gently but firmly planted her palms against the tiled wall.

"Vegeta?" she turned her head to look at him but he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

While she was distracted by the kiss, he lifted her leg until her knee was bent and pressed against the wall. With her positioned the way he wanted, he stroked her opening until he found that nub that made her moan in his mouth. Her breathing grew heavier with each movement of his fingers. Steam rose from their heated bodies even as the cold shower rained upon them.

She climaxed as he entered her from behind. Wave upon wave of pleasure was crashing over her but he was giving her little time to recover. The steady rise to the peak of pleasure was starting again as he thrust in and out of her. With one hand on her breast and another on her raised leg, he was keeping her in place. But that didn't stop him from sinking his teeth in her neck to hold her where he wanted her. That nip of pain brought her over the edge making her second climax even stronger than the first.

He licked her neck pleased that he hadn't broken her delicate skin. Her pulse was still racing but the breathing was slowing down. Leisurely, he let her foot slide down to the floor. Her knees were still weak from pleasure so he supported most of her weight. With an unhurried pace, he pulled his still pulsating erection out of her. She noticed his condition at once and turned to him.

"You didn't..." she stopped when she saw the knowing look in his eyes.

"Did you really think you could trick me into getting you pregnant?" he smirked at her. He turned his back on her and stepped out of the shower. "Better hurry or you're really going to miss that conference."

He chuckled when he heard her muttering about "smart-ass husbands."

Vegeta pounded on the pillow that was unlucky to be under his head as he tossed and turned. He was alone in the bed. Bulma was working late at the office and so it was safe for him to get under the covers before her. She was usually dead-tired when she got home from work so there was no threat of being seduced into another romp.

For the first time in their relationship, he was actually dreading having sex with her. Though he thoroughly enjoyed her aggressive side now that she was determined to get pregnant, it was getting more and more difficult to keep from climaxing during their encounters. His earlier conversation with Kakkarot replayed in his head.

"_Isn't it unhealthy, keeping it in like that?" Gouku asked. "Personally, I don't think I could do it."_

"_If you had been trained the Saiyan warrior way instead of the pathetic Earthling way, you would have been taught how to do it just as soon as reach puberty," he told him importantly. "It's a test of strength, resilience and concentration."_

"_Really?" Gouku looked doubtful. "I think it's just selfish. Why don't you want to have another baby anyway? Kids are blessings, you know. You should give young Trunks a little brother or sister. Having a younger sibling builds character, just look at Gohan."_

"_Why don't you just power up and mind your own business!" he growled at him as he blasted orbs of energy toward Gouku._

_The Saiyan dodged the missiles with a laugh. "I'll start minding my own business when you stop coming over to vent your husbandly-frustrations on me."_

Vegeta gritted his teeth at the memory. It was a tiring sparring session but he was far from exhausted. He was all alert and wired-up and he knew why. There was a need that couldn't be satisfied.

He punched the poor pillow again and closed him eyes. It was also a Saiyan skill to fall asleep at will.

His sleep was dreamless at first. Then suddenly she came into the picture. She was giggling and calling out to him. He didn't resist. He went to her. She was occupying all of his thoughts and now his dreams. And as in reality, his wife was still a starving sex kitten.

In his dream, Bulma was running her hands all over him. Stroking and caressing, she left no inch of him untouched. He indulged in her touch. She was kissing his lips then his neck and his chest and then to his belly. She was going lower ...

He arched in her touch and swelled to twice his size as she tentatively traced his length with her lips. His fingers buried themselves into her silky hair as her tongue followed the path of her lips. He groaned and tightened his hold on her hair when she finally took him into her mouth. Her hot, wet mouth was pushing him over the edge of reason. He was writhing under her touch. He was ready to let go but even in his dream state, he wanted to be inside her.

He gently tugged on her hair to get her rise above him. She knew what he wanted and rose to follow his command. He smirked. At least in his dreams, his wife was obedient. She straddled him and slowly guided his engorged member into her opening. Her tender ministrations were taking too long for him. Without much ado, he forcefully shoved into her.

Her cry of pain woke him. He opened his eyes to find her on top of him biting her lips to keep from crying out. She didn't move or say anything but her expressive eyes told him everything.

"You weren't ready," he stated. "You weren't ready and you took me in anyway."

"You were close to coming, I couldn't waste the opportunity," she said looking away. She didn't want to see his response to her words. He was going to be very angry.

He lifted a hand to her chin and turned her face toward him. His eyes looked straight into her and she saw understanding in them.

"You don't give up easily, do you?" he said flatly. Without warning, his hand snaked its way to her neck and he pulled her down for a kiss. While the other caressed every patch of skin within his reach. Within moments, she was panting and groaning at his touch.

He moved into the dominant position. And as he plunged into her again and again, her cries of pleasure grew louder. Her powerful climax crashed on to her and she collapsed back into their bed.

She was slowly sinking into oblivion when she felt him pull out of her in the same state he had gone in. She lifted her eyes to search his face but his eyes became unreadable and distant. She turned away from him and lied on her side.

Vegeta stretched out on his back with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. They were still on the same bed were they spent their passions only a few moments ago. Though merely inches separated them from each other, they could have been oceans apart. No words were spoken.

Then there was the undeniable sound of sniffling. He knew she tried hard to hide it, but even with her back turned to him, he could sense her misery. It was wrenching his guts apart.

"Turn around," he commanded her.

She shook her head and remained as she was.

With a sigh, he lifted her and turned her to him until she was lying on top of him and was crying on his shoulder. With awkward and uncharacteristic gentleness, he held her close and stroked her hair. That action only made her sob harder.

"Why don't you want to have another baby with me?" she said through the tears.

He took so long to answer her she was convinced he was going ignore her question.

"The first time almost killed you," he said simply.

She looked up at him wonder. She remembered nothing of that sort. Sure, there were the usual discomforts of pregnancy but generally her pregnancy had been uneventful.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "My pregnancy with Trunks went along just fine."

"But when you were having him, there was a lot of pain and blood," his arms tightened around her as if trying to protect her from known evil. "You cannot deny that you were screaming in pain for hours."

"That was normal labour," she smiled at him. "All women go through with that during childbirth. It's in the peak of pain that we are able to push the child into the world. Haven't you ever seen anyone give birth?"

"Of course I haven't, I'm a bloody prince. Nobody expects me to attend to birthing," he snorted. "Not even to my own children."

"Well, then let me assure you, all the pain and blood is normal," she said. "And we'll have the best doctors around with the best equipment. They aren't going to let anything happen to me. I promise you, I won't die."

"Good," he said. Then, after a short pause, "I don't want you to die."

That last line was stated so solemnly, tears started gathering in her eyes again. That was as close as he was going to get to admitting he loved her.

"I love you, too," she said against his lips as she pulled him to her for a deep, long kiss.

Nine months later...

Trunks wriggled his fingers in front of the baby's face. The newborn simply stared at him and then nodded off to sleep.

"It doesn't do much, does it," he said matter-of-factly.

"That's because she was just born, wait till she gets a few hours older, then you can play with her," his father retorted. "And your sister is a "she" not an "it". She's not an object or a toy."

"If she's not a toy, why do you want me to play with her?"

His mother laughed from her hospital bed. Despite her exhaustion, she couldn't resist watching the men in her life meet the newest member of their family.

Father and son turned toward her.

"You're awake," Vegeta walked to her side. "The man in white said you might sleep for a while."

"You talked to the doctor?" she asked bewildered. Vegeta never spoke to anyone unless absolutely necessary. He looked mildly uncomfortable and maintained his silence.

"Yeah," Trunks answered for him. "You wouldn't wake up when they brought you back so Dad thought they did something you. Dad got so mad that everyone was running scared until this guy with the white coat said you were just sleeping from the effects of the medicines. It took Uncle Gouku, Uncle Piccolo, Uncle Krilin and Gohan to keep Dad from slaughtering everyone. They're all in the waiting room now. They said they won't come in yet so you can rest but I think they're staying out there so _they_ can rest from trying to convince Dad that you're ok."

Vegeta was flushing at the end of his son's narrative. "Your son has a big mouth," he snarled.

"He does not," she scolded him lightly. "Trunks, come give me a hug."

Trunks ran to her bed and gave her a quick hug then returned to the bassinet where his little sister was sleeping. He seemed fascinated for a while, then in the nature of boys, gradually got bored.

"Mom, Goten said they had a room here where they do all sorts of experiments," he said excitedly. "Can Goten and I go exploring to find it?"

"I don't think you'll be allowed to go in even if you find it, Sweetheart, but go ahead and look for Goten," she allowed.

"Alright!" Trunks cheered. His eyes were merrily twinkling with plans of mischief. He ran for the door but was stopped short when his father grabbed the scruff of his neck.

"Kiss your mother goodbye," he commanded.

After Trunks performed the deed, Vegeta stood between him and the door.

"Don't you ever let me catch you leaving without kissing your mother goodbye," he threatened, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, sir," Trunks offered a solemn salute then ruined the effect with a cheeky grin. He darted past his father and disappeared.

"Brat."

"He is not a brat, he just takes after his father," Bulma said.

He snorted but a little smile played on the corner of his lips. "And I suppose this new one will take after you?" He gingerly picked up their daughter and placed her beside Bulma.

She looked at the precious baby wrapped in pink. The baby slept peacefully but a small smirk was forming in her lips. She couldn't help grinning. This was definitely the Saiyan prince's baby girl.

"In looks probably, but I'm willing to bet she'll have your sense of entitlement," she told him stroking her baby's smooth cheek.

He shrugged. That was expected. "What are we going to call her?" he asked instead.

"Actually, I was thinking –"

A knock interrupted her. The door opened to reveal her parents.

"Bulma, Sweetheart, how nice to see you're awake," her mother crooned.

"Yes, yes, very good indeed," her father nodded.

"Vegeta was so worried you wouldn't wake up that he terrorized the entire hospital staff," Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully. "Why, they were so scared they made _us _fill up the birth certificate. And then there was this issue about how everyone was filling up the waiting room and they told us that the room was for family only. We told them that we are family. But they were looking at dear Piccolo strangely so we told them that family can come in all shapes and sizes and then–"

"Mother, wait a second," Bulma interrupted her. "They made you fill up the birth certificate?"

"Why, yes, like I said they were afraid to enter your room with your husband in here," her mother replied.

"Oh no, Mother," she groaned. "What did you name my daughter?"

"Well, in the Briefs family tradition, we named her 'Bra'," her mother said proudly.

"What is with this family and naming children after undergarments?" Vegeta exploded. "I have a son named Trunks and a daughter named Bra! This is why I didn't want to have another kid, they always end up being named after underwear."

"Don't you shout at my mother," Bulma rounded on him. "It's not like your people are any good at giving names. What were you thinking of calling our daughter? Celery?

"'Celery' is a far better name than Bra!"

The argument went on as Dr. and Mrs. Briefs lifted the baby Bra from her mother's arms and crooned over their newest grandchild.

Dr. Briefs looked over to the arguing parents.

"Shouldn't we try to help them settle this argument?" he asked in concern.

"No, dear," his wife said as she cradled Bra in her arms. "This is sort of foreplay for those two. Leave them alone and maybe they'll make us another grandchild. Meanwhile, let's take this lovely little munchkin and show her off to our friends in the waiting room."

The End


End file.
